Tolish
The oldest human settled land of Drorn, Tolish is known for its known for its snow, wolves, trolls and dwarves but most of all the old and hidden dungeons from long ago, now stacked with hidden treasures. * Banner: The Wolf and Tower * Location: North West [[Drorn|'Drorn']] * Current Ruler: High Lord Travison * Capitol: Midrock * Climate: Subarctic * General Alignment: Chaotic Good * Imports: Low level adventurers * Exports: Furs, goats, stone crafts, high level adventurers * Known Races: Humans, dwarves * Special Orders: Cordaigen Couriers, Goat Riders, Troll Hunters, Silver Shields * Active Religions: Moradin (NG), Prilsh (NG), Corellon Larethian (CG), Nallandyr (LN), Baer Dorn (N), Wyrda Ice Maiden (NC), Bel (LE), Rofanos (NE), Wolvien (CE), On'nyon (-) * Common Feature of the People: large bearded folks, with great confidence and loud voices * Languages Spoken: comman and dwarven are the most common here, but giant and goblin is often learned A General Overview Tolish is a rugged and beatuful land, with sparse settlements and vast stretches of often snow covered forests and mountains between. The people have leved here for over a thousand years, and learned to look after themselves, favouring the freedom the wilderness provides over the civilizations that have risen and tumbled all round then in their history. This does not mean they are savages, they live in secure stone housed towns, trade with outsiders, make crafts as they need, but they also have lone cabins in the woods, hunt to survive, and live with the bare minimum at times. What Tolish is most famous for are the countless people over the centuries who have tried to claim or change it, building castles to rule over them, raising large armies to control them, or making vast underground complexes to utilizes the old magics to gain supremacy. All have failed. It is something about the indomitable and rebellious spirit of the people that means they will not let others tell them what to do, but also invite anyone with a good heart to join them, and help in any cause to bring down tyranny. The only long lasting order in Tolish is that of Nallandyr, having played a great part in protecting the first people who came and settled here, they respect and support his church, but this does not mean that every citizen is a devout worshiper of the Guardian God, far from it. They let them do as they wish as long as it doesn't interfere with their freedom, and are not afraid to put a priest in his place who is getting to big for his boots. The only exception to this is Midrock Castle, where a large bastion of Nallandyr has been used to imprison some of the largest threats to the land, and send out servant of his to battle evil when needs be. Their strict fervor is stronger here, and has spilled out somewhat into Middleton. Government of Tolish Tolish has had countless types of rulers, but since the Kingless Accord between Drorn and Kaebria, they have been allowed no kings and so Tolish adopted the system of the High Lord, who would be elected by the people every generation to represent them and administer common law. In the last few years under High Lord Travison, the economy has been focused on and the rulers of most of the settlements have been the wealthy and savy, but still elected by the people. The title came from the first City Reeve Lorendum of Cordaigen who was known as the "May Or May Not" reeve and "Mayor" stuck, spreading (as much does) from Cordagen to the rest of the land. Crime and Punishment People are not executed in Tolish, instead by old Nallandyr law they are to be imprisoned based on their crimes Regions of Tolish The Vale This is the most populated and safe heart of Tolish, home to Cordaigen and Blackwood. Midrock This mountainous regions homes the Capitol Middleton, and the Lords Throne in Midrock Castle. Last Hope Forest Used as vast hiding place in the Drow War, it is also home to some forest communities and an Arcadian base. The Ghost Plains Once home to many tribal people, great disasters and conflicts have made this a haunting barren place most avoid. The Ice Cold Plains These winds constantly blow with frozen winds from the angry Winder God to the north. It is its only access to he coast and has some very hardy bitter folk. Taverni This region of mountain was home to many mining colonies, but the number of trolls and ogres here has always made it impossible to settle anything permanent. People of the Tolish There are three main groups of people here, the Tolish Folk, the Gypsies and the Dwarves. The Tolish fold descend from the people who first settled here and allied with the dwarves, while the gypsies came from the east and desired the cities were too confining and just travel the land, while the dwarves came from Vinmekor but have found the people good and worth living among. Psychology Tolish Folk (CG) Free willed and stubborn, they admire that in other people, respecting anyone willing to stand up for what they believe and do what is right. They are quick to stop anyone who would abuse the weak and vulnerable, but in turn to not let those weaker then them abuse their hospitality. Loud and joyous, the Tolish folk all have an opinion about everything, and will happily talk it over with ale and meat. Gypsies (CN) The gypsies tend to be more secretive, but still social and life living. They travel based on the season, even going into Eridor in the summers, but can nearly all be found in The Vale come winter. Their cautiousness comes from superstition based on man old events in history, often dark things that they say followed them from the 'old lands', but they do not like to talk about their peoples past and secrets, they will sing, dance, drink and be merry with anyone kind or in need, and it has not been unknown for them to impart small nuggets of old lore of this land and others, and because they have a long line of unbroken heritage, they are said to know more about the secrets of these lands than even the dwarves. Because the gypsies refused to become part of society officially they are given few to little rights, but tollerated by certain land owners for short time periods, especially if they are willing to work for their rent. Most recently they have come into some conflict with the Arcadians, who after some initial hostility, have finally classified them as 'non-fixed-mobile-residents' and only in 768qc classified them as official residents of Tolish. Appearance Tolish Folk Your average Tolish man is broad-shouldered, bearded, with reggish brown hair, and brown eyes, with blue also being common. Most the men have ruddy yet pale skin, with scars being worn with pride if acquired with a good story. Woman favour long braided hair, with similar coloring's, though sometimes more fair. Both tend to dress in warm layers of furs and leathers, with metal worn rarely worn out of special occasions due to the cold. Nearly everyone wears gloves and hoods of some kind when wondering the wilds, and a good pair of boots is a must. * Height and Weight modifiers: -2 inches, +10 lbs Gypsies ''' With their tradition of keeping to their own, the gypsy heritage is easy to spot, with their black or red hair, darker skin tones and dark or green eyes. The dress flamboyantly and with a lot off accessories, more often than not with a smile on their faces when in public, but known for somber times when with their own kind. * Height and Weight modifiers: +0 inches, -10 lbs '''Names Tolish Folk The names of these people have come from new generations of settlers here and have little significance, but sometimes having a slight Celtic or Norse tint, but tending for short blunt names, with a sir name often being related to their parents deeds or a fusion of both their names. Womens names tend to be longer, and more elaborate. * Male Names: Adom, Beric, Caldur, Derk, Erid, Farn, Gorth, Herid, Idon, Jerth, Kervin, Landon, Merk, Nowne, Obin, Perd, Quern, Rothe, Seb, Terk, Ulvin, Warren, Yerik * Female Names: Aislin, Beatice, Cellia, Delilah, Felia, Gia, Hertrude, Inny, Jinny, Kath, Layla, Lupa, Meradith, Nala, Olethia, Pelia, Quyna, Rebunka, Relia, Samantha, Tabia, Ula, Venrisha, Wendy, Xanthia * Sir Names: Axnandar, Birdenreign, Clendor, Dolthwalker, Eridbrook, Farrowhook, Gildenfall, Hardenwall, Isadown, Jerradson, Kilbowyer, Lyndain, Marsholder, Netherwane, Opindar, Perdwright, Quillik, Rasterdin, Salvmorr, Terrinhain, Urwynson, Verdinik, Wallik, Yarrowhook Gypsies ''' What their naming conventions are, and a list of common male and female names, as well as sir names. '''Customs and Practices of Tolish A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Traditions of the Region * It was once the law that all walls facing east must have an axe on it, now it is done just bay tradition, with varying degrees. Currency and Trade All are made by the dwarves here and are marked thusly, with dwarven ruins around the edge * Copper Ewes * Solver Auns * Golden Thanes Laws of the Land * Goat Riders act as mounted bounty hunters for the land and people. Religion Nallandyr was part of the foundation of these lands, and so has a special place in peoples lives, but Prilsh is probably second for the day to day influence she has in the Vales bounty. Some few know of the wolven god, Wolven but it is in debate weather he is here to help mankind of see thier end, but there are a few men who take to following him and also help travelers in danger. * Moradin (NG) '''worshiped by some of the older, more traditional dwarves * '''Prilsh (NG) '''goddess of herbs she has shrines and priestess in most small communities * '''Corellon Larethian (CG) '''linked to the rebellion, this elven god helps though fighting for the cause * '''Dugmaren Brightmantle (CG) '''the most popular god of the dwarves in Tolish, a lover of exploration * '''Nallandyr (LN) '''the lord of protection, and guardian of all civilized folk, his temples are the largest here * '''Baer Dorn (N) the god of travelers, he brings magic and hope to those wandering the lands * Wolvien (N) a wild god to seeks balance between nature and man * Wyrda Ice Maiden (CE) the daughter of winter who's fickle whim effects the cold weather * Bel (LE) '''worshiped in cults by those seeking to reclaim lost power, he is the lord of Hell * '''Rofanos (NE) '''found in man thieves guilds, the King of Lies helps those who help themselves * '''Wolvien (CE) worshiped by sentien wolves and mad fanatics wanting to drive the humans out of Tolish Sayings * "May bright storms guide your path" Entertainment * Arm wrestling ** Opposed Strength checks, beat opponent by 5 to win * Axe throwing ** Closest to rolling 25 on ranged attacks * Drinking Contests ** Last one able to drink Holidays * Soul Mates Day ** First day of spring, all the dwarves come down from the southern mountains and celebrate with food and ale suplies for the humans, to celebrate surviving the winter and to remember their bond (largest fathering in Cordaigen). * The Wold Run ** Once a year a hunded or more wolves run through the towns and roads, and it is forbidden to attack them upon this day (on punishment on imprisonment). No one knows why this happnes, but if they are left alonem they harm no one. Some try and join them, many are never seen again Myths and Stories * Details and examples. Character Classes in Tolish A list of all the classes and how they are seen in the land, as well as any special rules of organizations linked to them (all in subheading and in caps). Barbarians Though most come from the Stretch Lands to the west, there are a few tribes that have move to the more remote mountain areas. Most aren't trusted right away, but can earn respect through their deeds. Bard The gypsies are known most for their bards, knowing the magics of the old ways, but there are a few lone bards among the halflings and humans who learn their talents from family or masters. Cleric The church of Nallandyr and the dwarven pantheon are the most common, and are given due respect, but few Tolish folk will allow one to tell them how to live their lives, unless they are already a devotee. Clerics of Prilsh are given motherly respect, and the clerics of Wolven are feared but respected. Druid Some people take to the woods, living lives of semi isolation, and learning about the power nature has from other gatherings of their kind in the woods or windy hills, or from the magical beings of nature that can be found. Archetypes Available * Mountain Druid * Menhir Servant Fighter Many men make up the axe and fight the enemy orcs or barbarians, though some simply seek the thrill of battling trolls and finding lost treasures. Most tend to favour axes or large swords, both are very well made here. Archetypes Available * Unbreakable Monk Very rare in Tolish, no known monasteries. Paladin Paladins of Nallandyr are known as the Silver Shields, and given must respect by the authority of most settlements. Paladin's of other faiths are usually just seen as more servants of their church. Archetypes Available * Silver Shield (Lorald one) Ranger Hunting and scouring is still seen as invaluable in the wilderness of Tolish, and the Vale has some of the best in all of Tolish, knowing how to survive harse winters, navigate maze-like woods, and being experts in killing the near unkillable trolls. Archetypes Available * Bedrock Prestige Classes * Goat Rider Rogue In the various cities of the land, thoughs who live by urban wits are common, and there are even a few small guilds, but nothing huge. Sorcerer Seen as blessed by the storms, these folks are not feared like in many other lands, but are seen as nor quite normal, and some people will give them a wide birth, while others will think they are sometimes more special than they actually are. There are some that think they are descendants of the Storm Mages of Taerlindel, an old enemy of Tolish hundreds of years ago, but those wounds have now healed and only scholars will usually bring this up. Archetypes Available * Bedrock Wizard There are no wizard organizations or any sort, but when someone learns the art it will be from a lone practitioner, who is usually isolated and takes on an apprentice to help them with their research. Non-Core Classes Oracle On the northern coast the warrior seer Grok of Orgot, changed the view of oracles and now others have tried to find his hidden teachings, said to be somewhere on the Cold Coast. Magus Not found here Witch These practitioners of the dark magics are usually driven out of most towns unless they can prove to the church they are not evil. This usually involves elaborate trials, and so most witches keep their abilities secret, and use them in the wilderness or with their numerous covens. Races in Tolish Humans and dwarves are the most common here Dwarf The dwarves have had a profound in pact on the humans here, and vise versa. Tolish dwarves are not as rigid and old fashioned as most others, liking to laugh and drink, and do things more spontaneously, but still not abandoning their deep seated heritages, and respect for their ancestors. Elf Only those who came up to help from the south during the Drow War, and have for some reason stuck around living in the woods. The Arcadians suspect them to be involved in the rebelion against them, and question them on sight. Gnome Seeing themselves as cousins to the dwarves of Vinmekor, they live in underground homes in the Quarter Hills, friends with the visiting halflings also. Half Elf Rare up here, but not seen with as much prejudice as down south - at least not from humans. Halfling These halflings tend to travel around with the gypsies in the summer months, and settle in the Quarter Hills during the harsh winters, rejoining the gypsies usually around the Soul Mates festivals. Half Orc Due to their destructive tenancies they are treated with caution at first, but if they can prove themselves to be less savage, they will be treated as anyone else. History of Tolish In 255pr colonist from Kaebria journey east under the banner of Nallandyr to seek this new land of stone and steel, and despite opposition from the Lord Winter found Cordaigen and Tolish. Legends of Tolish * Winters Wrath * Dwarven Bonding * The Toll Wars * Cordaigen * The Storm Mages of Taerlindel * The Fall of Sturn * The Dragon Dominion * The Giants of Nordorn * The Birdman * The Ghost Siege * The Boats of the Dead * The Storm Stone * The Ogre Uprising Recent Events in Tolish War with the drow in the southern lands, spilled over through the dwarven fotressess of Vinmekor, and in 764qc most of the population of Cordaigen were forced to flee into the Forest of Last Hope. With the help of the elves they hid an entire city from them, and after only a few weeks the Arcadians turned up and drew back the drow. Since then the Arcadians have made a base in Tolish, while they fight their war with Kaebria to the west. The Arcadians overbearing presence here does not sit well with the people, and weeky patrols have them attend every settlements, looking for rebel members and doing their duty in keeping allies of the drow at bay, something near impossible with how unmapable the forests here are. Recently they have made recruits of several monstrous forces, such as ogres, and orcs, and most notably a black dragon In the spring of 767qc a large dark citadel flew over Cordaigen and erected a massive stone wall. A large mix band of people from all over Drorn managed to get into it and it flew into the night sky shortly before the Great Eye appeared in the sky. They are thought to be related. 'Special Features of Tolish' The Goat Riders Belonging to an old Norsk order that is hidden the mountains somewhere they are seen as almost mythical heroes The Sentient Wolves The Spirirt of Wolvien speaks to all of wolf kind within these lands, and it is not only the wolves who follow him The Rebelion The Tu’nic’elle (elven rebellion) is very prominent here but very few will talk about them openly as the Arcadian's interrogate and more anyone who even seems to have the slightest connection to them. The Ishar Stones Lost from the times long ago these mysterious standing stones in the woods often are associated with disappearances. Weather in Tolish Tolish is known for its great storms, sometimes more magical in nature than anywhere else is Drorn (+10% chance). This is in part due to the storms coming down from the north and gathering at the Storm Reach mountains of northern Vinmenor, and also a possible remnant. This makes teleportation into Tolish difficult during the spinng months (February to April), which has a 75% of a wild effect added to the spell, and a 50% chance of being flung into a mountain suffering 10d8 damage despite modern spell safety protocols. 'Game Rules for Tolish' Any special game options for characters from this country. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 Tolish Folk The people of Tolish are hardy, but not as well formally educated * +1 Con, -1 Int Gypsies Folk They traveling folk know much of the hidden parts of the world, but avoid physical labour if they can * +1 Wis, -1 Str Tolish Dwarves Dwarves raised in Tolish get on better with people, but oftne grow slow with city comfort * +1 Cha, -1 Dex Common Favoured Class * Fighter or Ranger Bonus Class Skill Options *Climb *Knowledge (local) *Survival Bonus Feat Options *Endurance *Free Spirit (Cha 13, chaotic) *Iron Will *Strong Come Back *Storm-Lashed *Sure Grasp (Climb 1) *Eclectic (human) *Godless Healing (On'yon only) *Rugged Northerner (Con 13, Survival 1) *Godless Healing (if of the On'ion faith) Advanced Feat Options: General *Undermining Exploit Combat *Desperate Batteler Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Tolish